


For Queen and Country

by WotanAnubis



Category: Armello (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Polygamy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which the personal and political become inseparable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started to wonder what would happen after a game of Armello, when someone finally does take the throne. The result is this... story... which is really more of a set-up for a much bigger story. Which I'm probably not gonna write, but hey.

River walked up to the lonely stone circle rising above the empty plains. She was flanked by four royal guards, marching in resolute lockstep. Ahead, the stones glowed faintly blue. Above, the full moon cast its light. River had insisted on it. She was willing to be compromising and pragmatic when it was called for, but this ceremony was too important. It would happen under the full moon or not at all.

Odd, really, that it was happening at all. A year ago, six months even, River wouldn't have worried about any ceremonies. If she thought of them at all, she thought of them as rather pointless wastes of time. A bunch of pomp and circumstance that was of no use to anyone.

And then the King had gone mad and Armello had fallen apart. The Clans fought and schemed while the King, secluded in his Palace, stewing in Rot, crushed the populace under his iron fist even as his sanity slipped through his fingers.

It had ended with a single shot. One arrow flying out of the darkness. And suddenly it was all over. The King was dead. Long live Queen River of the Wolf Clan.

And that was the problem. Queen River of the _Wolf Clan_. She was Queen of all Armello, but when people looked at her they only saw that she was a Wolf. The old King, for all of his many faults, hadn't had that problem, at least. The only Lion in all of Armello, nobody was going to accuse him of favoring his own Clan above everybody else because he didn't have a Clan.

But everybody was certain that Queen River was going to promote the interests of the Wolves and ignore, if not outright oppress, everybody else. The crown was barely on her head and already the other Clans were plotting against her.

Well, River wasn't about to let that go on for long. If people believed she couldn't put the needs of Armello over the needs of her own Clan, then she'd just have to prove them wrong. And what better way to start than by making a grand, symbolic gesture.

River walked into the circle of stones. The royal guards that had accompanied her stayed outside the circle and surrounded it as best they could. They were not part of the ceremony, so they were not allowed in the circle. They stayed alert and ready all the same. Just in case.

Five people waited for River, the quiet light of the moon and the pale blue glow of the stones giving each of them a faintly ethereal appearance. As though the circle was not quite of this world, but of some fairy land where plots and schemes and politics held no sway.

One of the five was an ancient druid, master of tonight's ceremony. He was impossible to make out under the heavy robes. His eyes glowed faintly blue in the shadows of his cowl. Moss hung in strands from his ancient and twisted antlers.

Sana was here to represent the Bear Clan. She'd been the obvious choice. She the closest thing Armello had to a spiritual leader. Sure, the druids were probably more in tune with the Wyld than anyone, but they were estranged from the World. Sana struck a decent enough balance. With her at her side, River would not just be able to put the fears of the Bear Clan at rest, but also assure Armello's more spiritually inclined that she would properly honor the Wyld.

Sort of, anyway. River wasn't all that attuned to the Wyld and had never much cared to. It was the Moon that really called to her. Still, the Wyld kept the land healthy and the Rot at bay and River was a practical enough woman that she was willing to put up with all sorts of tedious rituals to keep it healthy.

Next was Elyssia, the arrogant, aristocratic architect of the Rabbit Clan. River could already see the long and frustrating arguments looming in her future. Worse, they were most likely to be arguments she was going to lose. In her own field Elyssia was a genius and River wasn't too proud to admit that she needed her genius. 

During the last days of the mad King's reign, Armello's villages had been terrorized by Banes, bandits, and even the royal guard. It had become painfully obvious that the kingdom's defenses were woefully inadequate. Anyone could just walk in and take whatever they wanted. It was only through sheer luck that no neighboring kingdom had taken advantage of the chaos and invaded. And River was not about to rely on her luck never running.

She needed Elyssia. She needed her gift for construction. She needed her fortifications. The project would cost a fortune, no doubt, but if there was one thing the Rabbits were good for, it was getting their hands on enough money to fund whatever project caught their attention.

Then there was Zosha, who'd somehow managed to find some shadows to lurk in even the glowing light of the stones. River wasn't particularly happy to see her, but she would've liked seeing anyone else of the Rat Clan even less.

The Wolf and Rat Clans had never got along and probably never would. The Rats were devious, underhanded, untrustworthy and more than a few of them were mentally unbalanced. Of course, to the Rats, the Wolves were a bunch of violent brutes with all the subtlety of a big rock and about the same amount of brains.

It was never going to work out, but River didn't have much of a choice. Scurrying about in the shadows as they did, the Rats wielded a lot of influence, of a sort, and River needed them mostly on her side. She'd never be able to build up anything with them gnawing at the foundation.

In the end, River had chosen Zosha to represent the Rats in her royal court. She trusted her as much as could trust any Rat. Besides, if Zosha did end up stabbing her in the back, River felt confident that Zosha would at least do so for a reason that could be understood by sane people. Until that time, perhaps it was even possible that Zosha might point her shadowy blades at the... less cooperative elements of the kingdom.

Finally, there was Scarlet, looking rather smug. She was here representing nobody. All the nobodies. Every single subject of Armello too insignificant to wield any influence. Anyone too poor or too weak to form a Clan and seize power.

There were a lot of those nobodies. If they ever became aware of just how many of them there were, the four Clans of Armello wouldn't stand a chance.

Scarlet knew it. She'd taken in all the misfits and outcasts, anyone whose face didn't quite fit, who didn't belong in the role imposed on them by the King and the Clans and had forged them into a Clan of their own. They'd been branded the Bandit Clan by those in power, but for those lower down in the social hierarchy, they might as well have been called the Freedom Fighter Clan.

River could have ignored them. For all of Scarlet's revolutionary zeal, the plain truth was that there wasn't enough popular support for the overthrow of the monarchy just yet. If the mad King's reign hadn't been enough for an uprising, Queen River's rule wasn't about to. Still, it wouldn't do to let the malcontents fester and let them spread their displeasure. Better to hear them out. It was entirely possible some of their grievances were legitimate, after all.

Besides, River admired Scarlet, in her own way. The Fox had an idealism that River lacked. She didn't spout populist slogans for cynical gain, she actually seemed to _believe_ what she preached. A woman like that could be valuable. And dangerous. But it was a danger River felt she could deal with, if need be.

River stood in the center of the stone circle. The full moon shone down on her. The four other women drew next to her, Sana and Zosha on her left, Elyssia and Scarlet on her right.

The ancient druid stepped closer and in a voice cracked with age uttered the ritual words that would begin the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make zero promises that this fic is going any further than it already has. Just so we're all clear here.
> 
> I really should stick to one-shots, to be honest.

River awoke with bleary eyes and a foul taste in her mouth. She wasn't a morning person at the best of times, and today hardly counted as 'the best of times'. Last night had been long and tedious and she hadn't been able to get much sleep.

It was only a small mercy that her four new wives all slept elsewhere in the castle. She didn't even want to think about what would've happened if they'd all shared a bed.

Yawning hugely, River dragged herself out of bed and opened the curtains. The sun shone far too brightly for her liking. Later on she'd probably be happy it was such a nice day, but right now the light was far too intrusive.

River turned to yank a bell-pull, then sat down in a chair that was too big for her. One day, perhaps one day soon, she'd have to invest in some furniture suitable for a Wolf Queen. The mad King's leftovers did not suit her at all.

After about three or four minutes, the door to the royal bedchambers opened and a trio of Cats walked in, brushes and combs at the ready. If they felt anything at all about seeing their new Queen sitting naked in a chair, they didn't show.

River stood up silently. The three Cats, moving equally silently, quickly surrounded her and started grooming her fur.

It wasn't really something River had bothered with overmuch, grooming. She took care to look presentable, sure, but as someone who'd spent most of her life hunting in the wild, she rarely stressed too much about any hairs that might be out of place. But now that she was Queen, she needed to properly and fully groomed or else she'd be letting the whole Kingdom down. Or something.

Fortunately, the Cats worked quietly and professionally. River hardly winced when they had to untangle some of the trickier knots and, by and large, brushed her fur with care. She actually felt herself waking up properly, or at least feeling less miserable about being out of bed, while the Cats delicately tended to her body.

Once the servants were satisfied that the Queen's fur was about as good as it was going to get, the three Cats nodded at each other, bowed to River, and filed out of the royal bedchamber as quietly as they had come.

River walked over to immense wardrobe to get dressed. Technically, she now had servants to dress her as well, but she hadn't bothered with those and didn't intend to. It wasn't as if she owned anything so ornate she actually needed help putting it on. Mostly, River just wore the plain hunting leathers she'd always worn. She hadn't actually got around to commissioning some tailors to create some royal garments for her. She wasn't sure she was ever going to bother.

She wasn't about to wear the royal crown of Armello, either. Not because it was heavy and gaudy, although those were good enough reasons all on their own, but because it was simply too big for her. River felt it would rather undermine the dignity of her office if the crown kept slipping down her face and came to rest on her snout.

Properly groomed and dressed, River left her room to face the new day. Stepping out into the hallway, she saw Magna leaning against the opposite wall, fully armed and armored. The broad Wolf immediately righted herself and saluted sharply.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," the impressive Wolf rumbled.

River nodded a greeting, then set off down the hallway on light, silent paws. Magna followed her, clanking and rumbling as she dragged her massive shield along.

Magna's appointment as Queen River's personal bodyguard had been... unorthodox. In fact it would not have been inaccurate to say she hadn't been appointed at all. Magna had just assumed she was going to be the new Queen's bodyguard had started acting like it. In the end, River had just accepted the whole thing. After all, if she must have a bodyguard she would indeed prefer to be solid, dependable Magna. She just would've liked it if Magna had at least _asked_ first. But Magna, apparently, didn't have time for such trivialities.

The two Wolves soon found their way to the private dining hall. Queen River found herself surprised that she wasn't the first here. Zosha and Sana already sat at the long table while a horde of Mice scurried back and forth, bringing plates and food for the royal breakfast. Zosha nibbled at what appeared to be a mountain of cheese garnished with a hint of bread. Sana had several fish on her plate, but hadn't started on any one of them.

River walked to her chair at the head of the table. Behind her, Magna took up position near the door, as sturdy and immovable as the wall.

As she neared the chair, the Wolf Queen came to the uncomfortable realization that she'd have to offer a greeting. After all, Zosha and Sana had been her wives for several hours now. A silent nod wouldn't do. Unfortunately, she wasn't at all certain what would do.

"Good morning, ladies," River said, and then wished she hadn't. Two Mice immediately rushed up to her seat and put some meat on her plate.

"Wyld bless you," Sana said calmly.

"Morning, anyway," Zosha snorted between bites.

"I see you're both up early," River said, for something to say.

"I always greet the dawn," Sana said.

"I haven't actually gone to sleep yet," Zosha said.

River blinked. "What, not at all?"

"I had to scout out the palace, didn't I?" Zosha said. "Incidentally, it's far too easy for someone to get into my room through the window. I'll have to have another room."

"What!?" Magna bellowed. "Are you saying you've been sneaking around the Queen's castle at night? Without informing me or any of my guards?"

Zosha smiled. "But I'm one of River's beloved wives. Surely I can go where I please? Even if it's the rooftops."

Magna growled. "None of my guards told me of your movements."

"Hardly my fault, is it?" said Zosha, grinning. "I think you ought to scold those guards of yours for their incompetence. I mean, what if some dangerous assassin had been lurking in the shadows last night? Could have been bad."

River raised a paw when saw Magna opened her mouth to reply. "Zosha, I think it would be helpful if you and Magna got together later on to discuss the castle's security. Would you be so kind?"

"Sure. Anything for you, my darling," Zosha said mockingly.

"Magna?" River asked.

"As you say, my Queen," Magna replied through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now if that's se-"

_"What in the black Rot is this?"_

Scarlet stood in the doorway, the look on her face one of astonishment fast fading into disgust. Every step she took closer to the table seemed to make her angrier and sat down with bad grace.

"Something the matter?" River asked.

"The matter?" said Scarlet. "I thought I was here for breakfast. This is a banquet," she snapped, a gesture of her paw taking in the food covering the entire table. "Five families could eat for an entire day off of all this. A week, if they must. And this is supposed to just be breakfast for a few people?"

"We all have different diets," Sana said calmly.

"That's no excuse," Scarlet said. She glared at River. "We're going to have words about this later, _my Queen_."

River sighed. "Yes, I expect so. But I'd like to point out, I more or less inherited this Castle. It still works the way it did under the mad King."

"Well then," Scarlet said, as she put some food on her plate. "We shall have to make it work differently."

"And here I was about to say the cheese selection is severely lacking," Zosha said.

"Zosha, please don't," Sana said.

"Ah, you're all already here," Elyssia announced as she swept into the dining hall. "A good morning to you, my Queen. Ladies."

"Good morning Elyssia," River said.

Elyssia sat down. Her gaze swept disdainfully across the laden table. "Yes, well, I suppose it'll have to do until matters are properly sorted out."

River looked at Scarlet, but the Fox didn't seem about to explode at the remark. Instead she just smiled strangely.

"Did you have a restful night?" Sana said, as she made a start on her fish.

"Yes, thank you," Elyssia said, covering her plate in greens. "The beds here are of perfectly adequate make."

"I suppose you'd know all about that," Scarlet said. "Being into construction as you are," she added

"Architecture," the Rabbit said. "Not... bed-making, or whatever it's called. But I suppose there is some overlap. We all strive to make people's lives more comfortable."

"How admirable," said Scarlet.

"And speaking of people's lives, I believe we should speak of our lives," Elyssia said.

"What about them?" River asked, feeling the fur on the back of her neck starting to stand up.

"I realize our, ah, unusual marriage to you is merely a political tool, but we are, nevertheless, married and so I feel we should discuss your... spousal duties."

Zosha choked on something and coughed until a wet bit of cheese splashed onto the table. Sana's cup trembled violently in her paw, spilling water all over her plate. Magna's heavy shield clattered on the floor. Scarlet laughed loudly.

River sat and stared silently.

"I..." the Wolf Queen began. "I am not sure..."

"Oh, Elyssia," Scarlet hiccuped between laughs. "Trust you to have gone there."

The Rabbit narrowed her eyes. "And what do you mean by that?"

"You aristocrats," Scarlet said. "Always so concerned about your bloodlines. Even when we're all wives here together."

"Ah," said Elyssia, slightly mollified. "Yes. Well. I am sure even a commoner like you could recognize that proper breeding is important."

Scarlet launched into another fit of giggles.

"Why bring this up?" Sana asked. "Not because you're worried about heirs, I trust."

"This marriage may be a fiction, for now, but I believe all our lives will go more smoothly if it became something more of a reality," said Elyssia. "If we remain acquaintances living past each other, sooner or later, things will go dreadfully wrong. I believe we should at least try to bond."

"No, I think it's better if we kept everything strictly professional," said Zosha. "The personal always gets in the way."

"You realize this means we're going to have to have an orgy," said Scarlet. "To start with, you know."

"I beg your pardon?" Elyssia said.

"Well, River had to marry the four of us all at the same time to make it seem like she doesn't favor any one of us. So if she, hah, 'fulfilled her spousal duties' with one of us before any of the others, she'd be showing some favoritism after all. And we can't have that. Can we?" Scarlet finished with a grin.

"Hmm. Yes," said Elyssia. "I'm afraid you make a good point."

"I can't say I agree," said Sana. "This is completely absurd."

"Politics is absurd," said Scarlet. "But if we're being absurd, we might as well have some fun with it."

"Well, this was all very... well, it was something," said Zosha, polishing off the last of her cheese. "I'm going to crash into bed now. Anyone tries to wake me up while I'm still sleeping is going to get stabbed. Reflexes, you know."

One by one, River's wives finished their breakfast and left the dining hall on their own business until only the Queen remained, staring at her half-full plate.

Queen River. She alone sat on the throne of Armello. She could wear the royal crown if she wanted to. 

She was the most important, most powerful Wolf in all the land.

She was married to four noble and influential women.

And she was getting a headache.


End file.
